


The pouring Energon over us

by TheYukiOni



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, OCxCannon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYukiOni/pseuds/TheYukiOni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steelmind and Shockwave let off some steam in their private quarters, with a long, warm Energon-shower...<br/>-OCxCannon/ TFPrime</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pouring Energon over us

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just vanilla-porn O///u///O<3 Got the idea from the 30-days OTP sex challenge, and my friends on DA requested some shower-smex.

The shimmering energon that came from the wash racks trickled down over their dull and scraped steel. Steelminds digits worked its way playfully over Shockwaves matte purple finish over his chassis, making sure to touch his mate as lovingly as possible. The gray Seeker shifted his helmet up a little so he could nuzzle the larger grounders neck plating.

“It would seem you are overly attached to the idea of… doing this kind of thing in the shower racks”, the purple grounder mumbled as he vented a sigh and pulled Steelmind closer. He intertwined his digits behind Steelminds back to keep him standing still. 

“Don’t spoil the mood”, the Seeker said as he looked up to meet the EM-field of his lover standing before him. The striking orange opic that met his matte pink gaze were seemingly happy, but Steelmind had a feeling that the scientist tried to keep his emotions down. 

The problem with Shockwave wasn’t really his lack of showing emotions from time to time, oh no, the bigger problem was when tried to hold his emotions back. When he watched Shockwave bluntly gaze down upon him, Steelmind could not only see the glints of happiness, but also lust pampering up. He tilted his helmet a little to the side and let his servo slide down to meet Shockwaves digits behind his back.

“I’m just glad we finally have some time together away from work”, he mumbled as he intertwined their digits, “I’ve seen how focused you’ve been on our new assignment, but Shockwave my dear…”, he lowered the tone as he spoke, and a gentle smile followed over his dermas, “… tonight, I want you to have the same energy focused on me”.  
With the hot energon pouring down over their metal, creating a sly mist around them, the scientist’s optic shimmered brightly over the demand. Shockwave dimmed his optic and pulled his lover closer to his chassis. 

"...aren’t you a demanding one, Steelmind", he mumbled as he adjusted his white talons to full length and begun stroking them along Steelminds right wing. The smaller Seeker jerked up from the sudden bolts of pleasure that rushed through his wings and into his seams below his bare metal. He grinded his chassis towards Shockwaves playfully as he felt another welcoming sensation, the sensitivity of sharpened digits detecting the tip of his wing.

He jerked up his back strut from the bolts of pleasure, and he felt his vision dim. He wasn’t sure if it was from the heat or pleasure.  
”Are you comfortable with this, my dear Steelmind?", the scientist mumbled into his audio preceptors. Just as Steelmind were to answer, he suddenly felt the demanding and firm servo upon his shoulder plate, turning him to stand with his back towards the other mech, still detecting and playing along on his wings, scraping his digits over its sensitive metal. 

He embarrassingly felt his faceplate heat up from the quickly change of position, and no less from the already heated up panel of the mech behind him, that burned his aft lustfully. Without answering, he simply just nodded and pressed his hips closer backwards at him, “Maybe it would be reasonable for you to have a reward for pulling me out from the laboratory”, the scientist continued as he let one of his servos playfully and carefully explore his Seeker right wing, searching for sensitive spots along the wing tip. 

Before Steelmind were able to reply, he suddenly felt the tipping sensation of talons work its way down to his front panel. As the talons reached the grey and deep purple ornated panel, they changed their ways to massaging the upper metal, then searching its way behind to hit his sensitive nodes behind the plating.

"Are we still comfortable?", Shockwave mumbled again, now making his tone a little more demanding for an answer.  
“ A-ah, y-yes…”, Steelmind whined, still unsure of his origin for his dimmed optics. He grinded his hips and aft lustfully against Shockwaves panel again to receive more attention from him. 

Shockwave felt a sting of joy when he felt how the Seeker started to shiver slightly in response to his touches. His digits searched their ways into his nodes under the plating, and he gently pressed on them to attract attention. He pinched a little harder at the Seekers sensitive wingtip just as he pulled the Seekers hips back closer to his own panel, creating a grinding sound of metal scraping together.

"N-naah... O-oh Shock…", Steelmind whimpered again and his cooling fans started to whirr lowly in response. He was beginning to feel weak in his legs just from the attention his wings got. Shockwave detected how Steelminds body started to loosen up to him, and he slithered his talons scrapingly over the Seekers front panel to arouse him even further.

”Now....your front panel", Shockwave mumbled and nuzzled Steelminds neck plating, “Open it up.”

Steelmind vented a hiss as his chassis started to move along with his cooling fans more heavily. He offlined his dimmed optics and leaned his helmet backwards at the scientists shoulder plating, trying to control his shivering and whimpering. With a ‘click’, his front panel flung open. Embarrassed over the sudden increase of power in his cooling fans, he slowly onlined his EM-field to look up at Shockwave over his own shoulder plate.

White, long talons slowly and carefully placed itself around Steelminds deep gray spike, and he hissed from the sensation, needingly tilting his hips upwards to Shockwaves direction. 

“Patience, Steelmind”, came rumbling into his back from behind, “I’m going to take my time with you.”

A firm servo started to pump Steelminds spike from the roots, first slowly from the bottom, then upwards. The Seeker let out a desperate moan from the sensation of having his spike pumped so delicately. He felt how his own talons started to scrape into the white tights of his lover, digging the talons into his metal. 

“P-please do…uhn…”, the Seeker hummed and leaned back a little more into Shockwaves chassis. He wiggled his aft backwards to Shockwaves plating, and he felt how his lovers own front plating had begun to heat up from the touch of his rear. His cooling fans whirred a little louder, and the sound of fans and running energon seams mixed itself softly to their atmosphere. 

Shockwave continued to pump the gray spike in a slow and steady pace, making sure to work Steelminds spike carefully from its root and upwards in a rhythmic pace. He firmed the grip and leaned his faceplate closer to Steelminds when he felt how the Seeker started to tremble a little harder. Shockwaves optic dimmed from the reaction, and he leaned forward towards his faceplate to give him a nuzzle into his cheekplating. 

“You’re so beautiful, Steelmind. You leaning towards me, this whimpering and trembling mess… having the hot energon stream over us… feeling the heat from both us and the steam… it’s truly beautiful”, he praised his lover with a soft voice, mumbling into his audio preceptors. 

Steelmind smiled softly back at him with dimmed optics. He chuckled and tilted his helmet onto his shoulder plating, kissing him tenderly on his cheek plating. By the next click, he suddenly felt his his spike rushed with arousal. He bit down hard on his lower derma and tried to suppress a moan that tried to slip out from his throat. 

Shockwave blinked his optic from the hot energon pouring down on him. Admirably, he noticed how Steelminds body-language suddenly stiffened beneath his talons, and he nuzzled a little lovingly on his neck cables to calm him down, “Does my touch make you feel that sensitive, my Seeker?”

“Oh, hn... y-you know m-hhhme…”, Steelmind mumbled, getting higher on arousal. His cooling fans whirred so loud now, and his legs started to bucker down on his weight. He pressed back down at Shockwave for support, “….and…how t-to work those talons of you-yours…a-hhn, k-keep doing that…”

Working his talons a little quicker and firmer along Steelminds spike, Shockave felt it increase in hardness under his talons. He scoffed a little amusingly when his Seeker trembled slightly and whined lustfully as he pressed back at him, and he continued pumping the Seekers spike from the roots and upwards, “Are you close? I want to see how you squirm under me, Steelmind. I want you to overload for me”. 

“Y-ye...yes…oh Primus, yes…Primus please…”, the Seeker whined and scratched his own talons down hard on Shockwaves white tight. He felt his spike suddenly work towards an overload, and he flung his helmet backwards harder in the increasing lust that collided down upon him. 

Steelmind offlined his optics hard as he felt his overload intense and he let a powerful overload crash down upon him. His spike burst out from the fluids that came out of him, and he leaned trembling back at Shockwave. Trembling, he started to slide his back down onwards his chassis, having his wings twitch from the aftershock of the overload.  
Shockwave chuckled at his lovers body reaction, and he held him up by his other servo, pulling him back up. He turned him backwards to the wall and gently leaned his forehemlet against Steelminds, and his dimmed optic smiled back at Steelminds slowly re-opened optics. 

“Are you alright….?”, the scientist mumbled low and softly, and the Seeker smiled dimly backwards at him.

Steelmind felt his cooling fans start to get back to normal, and he vented a delighted sigh. He lifted his trembling servos up and leaned them around Shockwaves neckcabels, and he nuzzled his lover back by his forehelmet. 

“Oh, I am quite alright… that was… by Primus, great”, Steelmind chuckled and pulled Shockwave closer to him. The scientist’s optic glimmered in response, and he leaned down to put his servos gently around the Seekers waist, “I had hoped for such an answer”. 

“Should we continue? You still haven’t had any fun”, Steelmind leered at Shockwave who scoffed, “Oh, I’ve had quite fun already, but… yes. I wouldn’t mind”. 

The Seeker laughed firmly at his lover and pulled him closer, while the hot energon still poured down upon them.


End file.
